


Waking up with Liggy.

by twistedmiracle



Series: Breaking Him [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Complete, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack from the "Breaking Him" universe.<br/>What can I say except "please forgive me".<br/>And, this will make a lot more sense to those who've read "Breaking Him".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up with Liggy.

Harry had been thinking. About anything and everything except the Death Eater he had banished from his bed.

Thanks to Liggy he'd had a lovely vacation in the Alps, where he'd skied all day and then bedded several tall, leggy blondes—both male and female.

He'd come home and had several screaming matches with his publisher, had finally won all the arguments about the cover and title of his third book, and he'd worked so long and hard that the actual book looked like it would be ready for the editor almost a month ahead of schedule.

He went to bed exhausted every night and worked himself at least twice as hard as usual in his gymnasium every day.

He ate well, slept well, lived in a clean house and did almost nothing to make any of that happen.

And he'd realized that he needed to thank the one who did.

"Liggy!"

"Yes, Master?"

"Liggy, you are really, really a treasure. I can't imagine how unpleasant my life would be without you. It is our ten year anniversary together, and I want to give you a reward of some kind."

"Oh, Master is too kind, Liggy could not possibly…"

"Now Liggy, please do not insult my generosity. I appreciate your service and I will reward you."

"Yes, Master! Master is too wonderful, too kind, Liggy has never…!"

"Yes, yes, Liggy, of course. I understand. But the only thing is, I don't really know what would make you happy. I don't really know how to reward you in a way you will really appreciate. So I thought I would offer a few suggestions, see if you liked any of my ideas. If not, well, I want you to tell me what you really, really want. Do you understand? You will displease me if you aren't honest and you don't help me reward you."

"Liggy understand, Master."

"Excellent. Now, I thought you might like to have another house elf on staff? I could get you a husband, if you'd like? No, not lonely for house elf company?

"Well then, perhaps a vacation? Some time off somewhere pleasant? Somewhere sunny? No, I suppose you can't be seen by muggles and of course there aren't any house elf resorts… hmmm…

"Is there an appliance I could get you for the kitchen? A dish washing machine? Something to make your work less onerous? No… I know you hate those muggle appliances. Hmmm… I'm pretty much out of ideas, Liggy. Is there something you can think of? Speak up now Liggy, I hope I have made it sufficiently clear that I really want your honesty in this matter.

"You what? Since Malfoy's been gone you've noticed, and he used to, well yes, every morning, and he isn't here any more and, well, I certainly didn't expect that, Liggy. But of course, you enjoy serving me, you've made that quite clear… yes, I suppose if that's _really_ what you want, okay, you really want it! I believe you! We'll give it a try, Liggy, though you serving me in yet another way certainly isn't what I expected to give you, you know…"

So the next morning, instead of turning on soft music and gently, slowly cooling the room—as she used to do to wake him before Malfoy was living there—Liggy tried to quell her excitement as she crawled beneath the sheets to finally, finally, give her precious, beautiful Master the satisfaction he'd been forced to take from filthy Death Eaters. How she had longed to take Malfoy's place, how she hoped that what she could give her master would be enough, that he could live with only blow jobs and rimming, for of course her body was too small for anything else and she knew that he would take like sweetest nectar to her mouth. That was the magic of being a house elf, after all.

Being ignorant of pureblood culture, Master didn't realize, bless him, that this was a traditional part of house elf service. Why, her last mistress, the woman who had given Liggy to Master as a way of thanking him for defeating Voldemort, may all wizards spit on his memory forever, had absolutely adored getting head and getting rimmed. And Liggy had been the acknowledged best at giving both, of all her former Mistress' house elves.

She thought it might have been a part of why Mistress Josephine had chosen Liggy as the one to give to Master Harry. After all, one of the house elves was considerably younger than Liggy, a real consideration when a seventy-nine year old witch gave a house elf to an eighteen year old wizard.

Trying not to vibrate her joy, Liggy gently took Master's already half-hard cock into her mouth, circled a tiny, lubricated finger at his arsehole, and exploded in joy as he moaned his appreciation and grew harder in her mouth.

Because she wanted him to taste like chocolate, he did, and she tried not to just suck and suck on his hardening, chocolaty cock. She knew that would be pleasurable, but not the _most_ pleasurable blowjob she could give, and since this was the first one, and he hadn't jumped at the idea, she knew it had to be extra special.

She'd listened many times as Master had instructed the whores on how to best suck his exquisite cock. She knew he liked a lot of attention to his foreskin, a hand around the base just so, lapping at the tip, and only a hard and fast suctioning rhythm when he was nearing his orgasm. So she dipped her tongue into his slit, teased his foreskin intensely, fingered his prostate mercilessly, and positively coddled his tight, firm testicles.

Only when she thought he couldn't take much more did she grab the base with both of her regrettably small hands and suck almost his entire cock into her mouth with a hard and fast rhythm no human mouth could match. House elves, she reflected smugly to herself, have no gag reflex for a reason.

It didn't take long after that for her beloved Master to grab his pillow and come deep into Liggy's throat.

But when she heard him scream out "Draco!" just as his orgasm wracked through him, her heart broke cleanly in two.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is continued in the story "Faking Him."


End file.
